The Ring
by 78Violetfan
Summary: QW14! The truth was they weren't really married. And soon enough everyone knew the whole story. The story of Quinn and Santana's wedding when they were in the second grade. How everyone in the second grade was getting married and the two opted to marry each other. But that wasn't good enough for Santana anymore. She wanted the real deal.


**...The day's not over yet (not completely) so this one's on time! Yay!...**

**...This story is somewhat a continuation of Day One's story: The Marriage...**

**Day Four: Future Quinntana**

* * *

For probably the hundredth time that night Santana was pacing. She shouldn't be nervous, really, she shouldn't be. They'd been living together for two years. They'd shared clothes, dinner, beds, beverages, a bedroom, vehicles (on occasion) and they share a freaking apartment! What's the big deal with asking her to share a life?

There's none.

But still, she's pacing. Because it's real this time. This time it's going to be completely, real.

She stopped with her pacing and turned to the picture frame. That stupid frame. Looking up at it is just making her more nervous. Why? Why does a simple frame that holds simple wrappers make her nerves jump?

They were just wrappers.

At least to everyone else they'd just be wrappers.

They've been asked many a times why they have two Ring Pop wrappers inside a frame, hanging on their wall above their mock fireplace. And the answer was pretty simple. Every time they'd say the same thing. They were the wrappers that held their wedding rings. And then they'd get a confused look, and people would glance at their left hands only to find there were no rings upon their fingers and the confusion would only add on.

So Quinn would tell them that they ate their wedding rings (because she did) and they'd get a laugh.

The truth was they weren't really married. And soon enough everyone knew the whole story. The story of Quinn and Santana's wedding when they were in the second grade. How everyone in the second grade was getting married and the two of them didn't want to marry any of the boys in their class so they opted to marry each other.

But that wasn't good enough for Santana anymore.

_"Well, then I guess I'm just gonna have to get you one you can't eat."_

She wanted the real deal.

* * *

Santana had never known that the little blonde girl she had met in the second grade was going to be her girlfriend in the years to come. After their marriage (much like every other couple in the second grade) they pretended to be together for a while. But they were only eight and eventually the game got boring and they moved from being wife and wife to just being Santana and Quinn, best friends. By that time everyone in the second grade had stopped playing with the marriages and started with superhero things, tag and hide and seek. Brittany even went far enough to claim that her and Mike had gotten a divorce.

Looking back on it now it was almost as if time had just jumped. Second grade soon became fourth and girls were going around confessing their crushes and no longer thinking that the boys had cooties. Fourth soon became Sixth and Finn had asked Quinn to go to the middle school dance with him and Santana herself was going with Puck, because at the time it just felt right.

That was the point when things got a little weird for Santana. Every time she glanced at Finn and Quinn dancing together it set her on edge. Soon thereafter Finn and Quinn had begun to hang out more often and it irked Santana for reasons she couldn't understand. Quinn would tell her and Brittany that she got these butterflies in her stomach around Finn and Brittany had shared the same only with Matt. When they'd asked Santana about the butterflies, she lied and said she hadn't felt them yet, she was too scared to tell them she felt butterflies every time she saw a certain pair of hazel eyes.

The end of eighth grade had Quinn asking her and Brittany to try out for the Cheerios with her. She had told them that her sister Frannie had never made the squad so she wanted to do something that her sister couldn't do. She wanted something that would make her parents notice her. So the three of them tried out for the squad and the coach Sue Sylvester said she saw promise in the three of them. By the time Freshman year started Santana regretted joining the squad. She wasn't aware they'd be wearing their uniform on a daily basis and Quinn Fabray wearing that skirt was almost more than she could handle. The feelings she was trying desperately to hide became unbearable so she slept with Puck.

Soon after Puck it was a whole line of other guys, until she broke down one day in Sophomore year confessing her feelings for Quinn to the wrong blonde. Brittany had told her she suspected something all along. She also promised she'd support Santana through everything. And just as Santana thought she had a chance to tell Quinn everything, because she'd had yet _another_ fight with her then boyfriend Finn, she'd found out her love was pregnant.

The baby turned out to be Puck's, which Santana had punched him in the face for, after which he just stared at her dumbly. Quinn gave her baby up for adoption and Santana swore to herself that junior year was the year that she would confess.

And she did.

Quinn was shocked to say the least, but when Santana leaned in to kiss her, she did kiss back.

They were dating from then on out. And it's pretty much lasted until now. Sure they'd have fights, and they'd broken up a few times here and there, but you couldn't really blame them. Santana moved to New York and Quinn had ended up going to Yale, which had put some kind of chip in their relationship (Santana wanted Quinn in New York, but was too proud of the blonde to ask her to go to NYU instead) but they had made it through the distance.

They were twenty-four now. And had been living together for two years. They'd been dating for eight. And Santana was ready. She was ready for that next step.

* * *

"San?"

That voice brought her out of her trip down memory lane, "oh, crap." She shook her head looking at the shock of her girlfriend's face, "you're here."

"I'm sorry." Quinn shrugged, "I wasn't aware I wasn't supposed to be."

"No," Santana quickly stood up, "you are…I just-"

"Rose pedals." Quinn smiled, looking toward the floor.

Santana glanced at the floor as well before she looked behind the blonde, her eyes running down the trail of pedals that led to the front door. "I have candles." She said quickly, "I just, I need to light them."

"Santana…" Quinn trailed off as she watched her girlfriend move around to start lighting the candles, which she just noticed there were quite a few of them. "Santana, what are you doing?" She asked, "what's going on?"

Santana looked up from her current candle, "can you just…could you step back outside?"

"Outside?"

"Just for like a second." Santana nodded.

Quinn watched her a moment before she shrugged, "fine."

Santana watched her disappear before she continued her journey of lighting all the candles in the room. Once she finished she put the lighter down and took a deep breath. She felt around her body before clutching onto the little black box. She then gave the room a last glance around before she made her way toward the door.

Quinn was leaning against the frame, glancing at her phone. "Okay." Santana whispered.

Quinn quirked up before she joined Santana inside. "So…notice anything?" Santana wondered.

Quinn mocked a gasp, "Santana, rose pedals! No way!"

Santana rolled her eyes taking Quinn's jacket and hanging it up before grabbing her hand and leading her down the path of pedals before turned to her girlfriend. "I want to replace the wrappers." She said.

Quinn's brow furrowed, "the wrappers?"

Santana nodded, motioning to the Ring Pop wrappers hanging on their wall. "Those wrappers." She said, "I want to replace them."

Quinn still didn't understand, "you want to buy new Ring Pops to replace the sixteen-year-old wrappers there?"

"No." Santana shook her head, "I don't."

"I like the wrappers." Quinn shrugged, "I mean, do you remember how excited we were when we realized we both kept the wrappers?"

"I do-"

"So what's the point in replacing them? It's a good memory-"

"Quinn!" Santana shook her head, "please, just listen to me." When Quinn didn't say anything Santana nodded, "okay…so this isn't exactly how I wanted to do this." She explained, "I've messed up like twice already…So I'm just gonna come out with it." She watched Quinn's eyes for a moment as she could feel hers start to burn. She had to get through this before her crying made it impossible.

"You're beautiful…Quinn, incredible…and when we were eight and I didn't want to marry a disgusting boy I said I'd marry you. You remember standing under the tree on that hill?"

Quinn chuckled, "Rachel Berry married us, after stating there was nothing wrong with two girls wanting to be together."

"Azimio and David were just as bad then as they were in high school." Santana replied. She retrieved Quinn's hands in her own before she shrugged, "Quinn, when we were eight we were just playing a game with Ring Pops…we got married because everyone else was getting married. Like Brittany said, it was like a disease." She chuckled, "but I want that spot to be where we put our wedding picture…I don't want it to be just a game anymore." She smiled getting down on one knee.

"Oh, Santana!" Quinn gasped, shaking her head, hazel eyes shining.

"We're practically already married," Santana continued, "I mean, we've been through it before and we've been together for eight years and I just…I remember telling you that I'd have to get a ring you couldn't eat," she let go of Quinn's hand for a moment as she retrieved the box from her pocket, "I think this one speaks for itself." She smiled, opening the box and looking back up at her girlfriend, "will you marry me, Quinn Fabray?"

"Duh!…I mean yes!" Quinn laughed, "God, of course I'll marry you, Santana." She let the Latina slide the ring onto her finger before she pulled her up to stand before her, "you didn't have to do all this for me. You could've just asked during sex." She whispered with a smirk, raising a hand to wipe at Santana's cheek.

"I love you." Santana laughed.

"I love you, too." Quinn replied, leaning in to capture her lips. "So much."

* * *

**And there's that...I think it turned out pretty good (Day two is really the only one I don't like)...**

**Let me know what you think? Kay kay!**

**Thanks again!**


End file.
